


A Light in the Dark

by redscudery



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, M/M, Star!John, Surprise Kissing, Teenlock, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 00:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redscudery/pseuds/redscudery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Star!John sees people kissing. He wants to try it. </p><p>Sherlock can't say no. Because Star!John is kissing him already.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Light in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> from @shootbadcabbies' beautiful Teen!Star!John drawing on tumblr: http://shootbadcabbies.tumblr.com/post/75295650340/pretty-starjohn
> 
> Now available in a Russian translation, by dandelion_in_the_sky, here: http://ficbook.net/readfic/2362231

“What are they doing, Sherlock?” John peered down the lane. The female half of the couple that had been kissing against a tree started at the sound and pulled out of the kiss. The boy looked up, towards them, and Sherlock pulled John back into the hedge.

 

“Shh! Don’t let them see you.”

“But what are they doing?” 

“They’re kissing.”

“What’s…” John stumbled over the word, “kiss-ING?”

“It’s when two people put their lips together because they like each other. There’s usually drooling involved. It’s silly.”

“Can we try it, Sherlock?” John’s hopeful face was turned towards him, glowing slightly in the velvet-blue evening, “It looks like fun!”

Sherlock shook his head, half in surprise, half in negation.

“I don’t ki-” John’s mouth was already on his. It was so soft, Sherlock thought, and it was making him feel fizzy. 

John drew back. He bit his lip, smiling. 

“There was no drooling. I know that, because you drool when you sleep. This was nice.”

Sherlock cocked his head. 

“You liked it?”

“Didn’t you? Let’s do it again, Sherlock. You kiss me this time.” He smiled his heart-stopping smile, closed his eyes, and Sherlock was drawn in. 

He imitated John’s movements exactly, tilting his head and placing his lips on John’s, and the same fizzy sensation overtook him and swept him away.


End file.
